


Tracking

by Flaming_Fox



Category: The Long Dark (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of gore, I don't know, I got bored, Not too much, So i'm posting something i wrote in 15 minutes, This'll probably dissappear soon, Very Bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_Fox/pseuds/Flaming_Fox
Summary: Elessa just wants to get her dinner so she doesn't starve to death. Unfortunately, things are never really that simple.





	Tracking

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in about 15 minutes at 2am. I hope you enjoy and forgive my 2 am brain.

Elessa examined the prints in the crisp snow. Two tear shaped indents parallel eachother, tapering to a blunt tip at the top. That's what they appeared to be, at least. The tracks we're likely left in the morning, the weather had been merciful so she could still make out the basic shape. Elessa was actually surprised it hadn't snowed and that the wind had remained low. She could almost imagine the sun's heat on her face. Of course, she couldn't actually feel it except the cold air stinging her chapped lips as she lowered her scarf for a breath. This cold was an impenetrable fortress that not even years of human carbon emissions could combat.   
Elessa thought it was unfortunate that global warming was not the fore front of concern for the average person when weather was involved. She missed the times when one could look at a winter that was too hot or too cold and how most everyone would immediately become a meteorologist all of a sudden. Paraphrasing a short lecture they probably heard in high school about the ozone layer and carbon dioxide.   
Global warming is the least of the average persons concerns these days. The average person is likely more worried about whether it will finally warm up a bit so hypothermia stops killing everyone. The average person being Elessa at the moment. This is mainly due to her current complete isolation within a large national park, nestled between a mountain range and a bay.   
Elessa didn't dwell on this fact much anymore. She used to, of course. She used to lie curled in her bedroll at night, wondering how many more days it would take for rescue to come. Sighing, Elessa stood up as she shook the thoughts from her mind. Now was not the time for such depressing thoughts, she needed to concentrate on which way that deer went.   
Elessa scanned the direction the prints lead for signs of disturbed foliage. Following the clues left for her, she spotted a small, shrub that sported Rosehips on their branches. She checked more closely and found that a few of the branches had been disturbed, some snapped. Coupled with the prints, the deer probably stopped to eat, not too long ago too.  
Today could be her lucky day. Oh yes, she could have practically smelled the venison. Before she got too over excited, however, she made sure to pick a liberal amount of Rosehips. Just in case.  
The hunt continued into the afternoon, the sun shone high in sky as a light snow began to fall. Elessa was worried that the snow would get heavier. If she was forced to go home before she found this deer, she'd lose the trail and a weeks worth of dinner along with it. The snow soon came to be the least of her concerns.  
Breaking through the treeline, Elessa found herself in a large abandoned logging site. Tree trumps littered the immediate area followed by rows of sawn logs, piled into organised structures and fastened down with rope. Just off the centre of the clearing, Elessa saw that she had been beaten to the kill.  
The deer lay motionless in the snow as a black Wolf ravaged its' corpse. The snow had turned a dark shade of crimson and the blood continued to spread.   
Elessa hesitated for a moment. The Wolf looked old and unwell. It's mottled patchy fur was sticky from the kill and its pronounced rib cage was visible even from Elessa's distance of at least 20 metres, maybe more. It was likely a lone Wolf, old and unable to keep up with the rest of its pack as they moved onto where the game was more plentiful.  
Elessa could've left the Wolf to its meal. Perhaps she could've gotten lucky on the way back with a rabbit? No, Elessa wasn't feeling up to letting that mongrel steal her dinner.   
She readied her improvised bow and drew an arrow from the quiver clipped to her belt. She had six shots, including the one she was holding but she was hoping she'd only need to use one.   
She ducked low and made her way towards one of the log piles, moving slowly and carefully. She didn't want to distract the mongrel from its stolen meal. The crunching of the snow seemed louder than before and she could have sworn her breathing was heavier. She pulled her scarf up over her nose to muffle to noise.   
Once she reached the logs, she shuffled atop them as quietly as possible and crawled to a better vantage point.   
She readied her arrow and pulled the bow string taut, attempting to assist her aim with a pointed finger.  
The Wolf hadn't spotted her, too busy pulling and chewing on the deer's intestines, looking for better meat to sink it's teeth into.   
Then a gunshot rang through the forest. Elessa jumped and her arrow flew off course, sinking into the snow a few metres from the deer. The Wolf now lay limp next to its kill, a spray of blood marking the exit of the bullet just ahead of it.   
"Oi!" Came a thick, accented voice from beside her.  
Elessa turned to find a man, covered head to toe in furs and pelts, pointing a hunting rifle at her.   
"Qui es-tu?!" he shouted in a demanding voice.  
Elessa did the stupid thing, she yanked another arrow from her quiver and aimed it at the man. He tensed slightly but, remained still.  
"Calmez-vous," he said, quieter this time.   
"Drop your weapon," Elessa demanded, her arm was shaking slightly from holding the bow taut.  
"Ah, Anglais," he muttered, "I speak little."   
"What?" Elessa's arm was burning.   
"comment dites-vous?" The man continued, "I like? Non, non... This is down." The man lowered his gun as he said this before letting it hang from his elbow by the strap. Raising his hands, he spoke once more, "I surrender... Je me rends."   
Elessa allowed her arm to relax as she lowered her bow, "Typical French," she muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I jabbed the french. I am ashamed.   
> (also, why the hell did I spell her name Elessa? I don't know, it just looks wrong to me.)
> 
> I have no idea why I have such a fascination with writing a language barrier. Too bad I can't really write them very well. You know what, if anyone has any advice on writing language barriers or any other kind of writing advice, I am always grateful to hear.


End file.
